prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Reiharu Akemi
is one of the main characters in Grand Harmony Pretty Cure! She is the princess and leader of Cloud High Kingdom. Her main catchphrase is , a French word meaning "Hello". Her Pretty Cure alter ego is . Her theme color is pink, and she represents the Soul of Friendship. Her main power is light. Etymology comes from meaning "Bell", "Lovely", or "Spirit", combined with meaning "Sunny" or "Light". Reiharu means "Lovely Light". is a common female Japanese name meaning "Bright beauty". Her whole name means "Lovely Light of Bright Beauty". History Childhood She lived in her kingdom, and was raised to be a kind and reliable queen for the kingdom. When she was two, she was really good friends with Hotaru. They play together a lot, with the family okay with it. Suddenly, they were separated when Akemi got to the point that she had to learn more to be a queen, and when Hotaru was moved to Jukeuren. She then was raised more to be a queen than just a young girl. She soon meets up with her childhood friend when she became Cure Love. Bio * Name: Reiharu Akemi * Species: Human * Zodiac: Taurus * Blood-Type: A * Weight: 135 lbs * Height: 5'4 * Eye: Red * Hair: Magenta(Akemi)and Pink(Love) * Problems: None Personality She is a bit of an airhead and has a sense of humor and beauty that most men like about her. She is very popular in school, making her a little hard-to-get and serious, because she don't like this kind of treatment. This happens a lot in her kingdom as well. According to her people, they say she is a perfect leader for the kingdom, and looks after everyone she is signed to protect. To her friends, she can be an issue a bit, being to reliable at times, though she is go at keeping the conversation calm and clean. Appearance In her casual clothes, she wears a long sweater-dress. The top of the dress is a light pink top, with the an open collar that shows her shoulders. There is a magenta strip of cloth that connects the collar. The sleeves are long-sleeved that has a magenta strip of cloth, connecting with the end of the sleeves. The bottom of the dress goes down to her knees, with it staying light pink. On the right side of the waist, there is a magenta bow. On the left side of her skirt, there is a big red heart and two small magenta hearts. There is a yellow border surrounding the big heat. There is a magenta strip that connects at the end of the skirt. Her hair is short, but is down. There are two side bangs are long to cover her ears when looking straight at her. Her bangs are moved out of her face, with a piece of her bangs hanging in the center of her face, going down to her nose. To keep the right side of her hair up, there is a heart hair clip. She also wears knee-high socks with brown flats. The end of the socks were cut petal-like with heart cuts that are in the center of each petal. In her school uniform, TBA In her PJ's, TBA In her Winter jacket, TBA In her Swimwear, TBA In the movie, TBA As Cure Love, TBA As Morganite Love, TBA As Ruby Love, TBA As Pearl Love, TBA As Dearest Love, TBA Relationships * Kimishima Hotaru: * Dark Mamoru: * Bright: * Assistant Kimi: * Reiharu Toshiko: * Reiharu Masato: Cure Love is Akemi's alter ego. In order to transform, she has to have her Love Commune and Love Ring. Transformation Alter Transformations * * * * Attacks * is one of Love's main attacks. * is one of Love main attacks. * is Love's attack with the Morganite PreHeartCard. * is Love's attack with the Ruby PreHeartCard. * is Love's attack with the Pearl PreHeartCard. * is a duo attack she does with Cure Light. * is one of Love's group attacks. * is Love's group attacks in her Dearest form. Music Akemi's voice actor, Sakamoto Maaya has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. * Soul of Friendship * Royal Leader Duets * Best Friends(With Hotaru) Trivia * Her birthday is on April 25th, therefore, her zodiac is Taurus. Gallery GHPC - Cure Love.png|Cure Love Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cure Heartly Category:Grand Harmony Pretty Cure!